love and battle
by sweetXyetXsinister
Summary: "Sesshomaru!" kagome half whispered with shock & fear  "There isn't much time kagome you need to come back! A new evil threatens this world"  "Sesshomaru I cant the well was closed years ago"  "You need to-"sesshomaru never finished his sentence  plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

She looked down at the small pink jewel, a thousand images of all the pain and suffering it had caused. All she had to do now was wish it away.

"kagome-"

She looked up into his golden honey orbs "sesshomaru, what if I never see you, sango, miroku, shippo, inuyasha and all my friends here again? "

"I don't know, remember the goods times I guess, kagome no matter what happens I want you to know that you have become a dear friend of mine and I will always feel deeply for you" sesshomaru reached out and stroked a hair out of her eyes

Kagome smiled back and closed her eyes and whispered into the shikon no tama….."I wish you never existed" the blinding white flash of light consumed everything. The battle happening yards away, valleys, and villages till everything white. Then poof.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to a beeping sound. She reached out to turn it off. Sitting up it all came back to her, her life in the feudal era. After the white flash of light she was returned to her own era in her bed room. She finished high school and went on through medical college. She was one Japan's top ten doctors. She lived in a studio apartment down town and a couple blocks away from the hospital she worked at. It had been years since she thought of inuyasha and the others, she remembered looking them up on Google in hope of finding out what became of them but she couldn't find anything, not even myths or legends.

"So why did that dream just come out of nowhere"? She asked herself out loud. She had 3 whole weeks of vacation and she still didn't know exactly what she wanted to do yet. She looked over at the clock and the red number said it was early, 7:30 am to be exact. Deciding to get a shower she stood and stretched.

Kagome had just stripped down and was getting ready to step into a hot steamy shower when she felt something strange, a crackling magical wind went through the air leaving shivers up her spin and all over her skin. Kagome stood up straight and stretched out her aura to feel a being standing out in her living room. Grabbing her black satin robe that had deep blue cheery blossom decorated down the sleeves and throwing it on she went to confront who or what was invading her home.

He was silvery and see through but she recognized him immediately sesshomaru. He stood there with worry and panic on his face, his clothes were ripped and dirty. He looked as if he just came from war.

"Sesshomaru!" kagome half whispered with shock and fear

"There isn't much time kagome, you need to come back! A new evil threatens this world"

"Sesshomaru I can't the well was closed years ago"

"You need to-"sesshomaru never finished his sentence. Dark silvery liquid blossomed from the center of his chest. Kagome ran to him and tried to embrace him but her arms passed right through him. He disappeared leaving her confused and in shock to what she witnessed. She cried in that spot for hours replaying his image there over and over till she got a grip on her self.

'_A new evil is threatening the feudal era? But how can I help? I didn't belong there I'm from this world, how can I get back'_

kagome closed her eyes and summoned her energy and focused it to her palm till in her hand a ball of light violet shown, she through the ball to a vase off in the other part of the room and it shattered, '_I can do this'_

she went and took a quick shower before getting dressed, she ransacked her closet till she found a pair of black cargo pants that hugged her waist line and a simple white spaghetti strap tank top that exposed a lil midriff, the effect would expose her hip bones that had a Japanese kanji on each, the left was the kanji for courage and the right was for honor. She pinned her hair up in a lose knot. After satisfied with her attire noting that she may need armor in the feudal era, she made her way to her jewelry box. No matter what period of time gold, silver, and gems were always valued and could purchase anything from affections to armor. She came across a diamond pendant an old boy friend of hers gave her and half smiled at the uses she now had in mind for it oppose to her voodoo spell plan she had thought of casting on the douche. Once she pocketed all the valuables from the plain box she went to a trunk under her bed. Pulling it out and opening it. The containments not being what you would typically find in a highly praised surgeon's procession. But lying in the trunk was a beautiful katana and two sai daggers. Silvery steel with deep blue and black hilt designs. She fastened them to her waist and stood. She found a messenger bag and filled it with first aid supplies, milkbone dog treats, water bottles, and a few cosmetic items (who knows when pouty scarlet lips could save your life or simply make a dashing acquaintance). Casting a shadow cloak upon herself she made her way out in the city of Tokyo heading for the feudal era.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked up the steps to the shrine that contained the Bone-eaters well. In this reality in which the jewel didn't exist so she did not grow up here, but for the fact that she still had the memories from that reality she knew the general layout. Kagome knew that the shrine was more of a monastery or priestesses. Kagome wondered if any one there had true Seinaru chikara or just learned how to manipulate their Qi. Kagome had true Seinaru chikara (holy power) coming from her soul. Priest and priestess who harness their Qi are limited by how pure their souls and lifestyle are. She finally made to the top of the stairs the huge holy tree was to her left, she good feel its power hum and comfort her. She took that as a good sign. She turned heading to the well, she passed two young apprentices and over herd their comments as her aura swept over them

"oh did you feel that?",

"yea maybe a god is on the grounds today"

Having probably never felt true Seinaru chikara they would assume a godlike being on the grounds. Kagome stood be fore the well she felt its magic swirling around her aura she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer before jumping over the edge. She felt herself go through a vortex and yet she never felt herself touch solid ground. Slowly she opens her eyes and before her was Midoriko. Kagome gasped, she was so beautiful and elegant, her long dark hair and deep grey eyes.

"Kagome, you have disappointed me, deeply"

some how kagome's heart broke at the statement" but how so, I did the right thing I got rid of the jewel and all that suffering never happened!"

"You have no doubt notice the changed reality?"

"Yes I have"

"Has it not crossed your mind that the suffering though great was better then the alternative?"

Kagome went numb, no she never thought that. She wanted to puke.

"I understand kagome your intentions were pure which is why I have decided to help you, but at the same time I cannot deny my disappointment, I had thought that after everything you of all would of naturally known that easy way out was not always the right way, instead of living with the burden you just got rid of it, it never accrued to you that living with the jewel was the your true path of your destiny?"

"But danger and threats where constantly around, everywhere! It would have been a matter of time till it fell in the hands of our ultimate defeat!"

"But only if you had stayed in the feudal era"

Kagome frowned has she realized what legendary priestess meant. It was an accident that she wound up in the feudal era at all, an accident that the jewel broke, and a mistake in wishing it away. If she would of just gotten the jewel back and went to her own time for good she could of continued her original path….and originally she was supposed to stay in her time and live unknowing protecting the jewel. But she had gotten so close to all her friends, fell in love, she wanted both times in her life, and when she wish the jewel away she had hoped that she would be able to come back and all be safe, but she knew that there was a chance that the reality she lived in now would've happened. She has ruined everything. And what's worse sesshomaru is dead, and what of the others?

"Please I beg you let me fix it all, please let me save him!"

Midoriko smiled a bitter smile" but there is a price, and it will once again change your path completely, there will never be a chance of undoing it, are you prepared for that to right your mistakes and save the great lord sesshomaru?"

Kagome was silent for a moment as she thought very hard, before smiling the same bitter smile on Midoriko's lips. "Its not the question of what I'm willing to give, but what am I not willing to give"

Midoriko nodded" then it begins" she raised a fist and opened her hand revealing the shikon no tama. Before kagome could speak she answered the confused look on her face " when it was wished from your existence it returned to me in this world, and know I am going to fuse to your soul and flesh, thus changing you completely and forever. " the jewel rose and levitated above Midoriko's hand before drifting to kagome. As it got closer she could feel its power. It was warm and irritating, like a scratch, and the closer it got the warmer and more irritating it got. When it got to her chest it sunk in through her tank top, and into her! It was white hot pain and she could feel it spread all the out her. Her last sensible thought was " this is going to hurt but I have to show my strength I cannot cry or whimper"

She felt the itching deep within her bones as is they were being hollowed, burning streaks on her inner forearms clear up to her shoulders and across her back. She felt the same burning sensation on her lower back and front hip bones, right under her tattoos. A feeling as if some invisible source had a pair of pliers and was trying to pull her front canine teeth out as well as her finger nails. As it all dulled she felt a sharp prick on the corners of the nape of her neck and hot pricks across her forehead. Deep heavy panting came from her chest and she had a horrid headache, but she succeeded, she had kept that pain to herself, or at least she hoped. Everything around her started to shift and change, she didn't think she could go through anymore but knew she had to find away. "Kagome, you are my truest creation, _my_ wish from the jewel. You are now a tenshi bushi of the shikon no tama" Midoriko' last words to kagome swam around her head as she felt solid surface touch her feet, and as her legs gave out from under her, she felt it under her knees. Kagome sensed solid walls around her. She smells earth, dampness, blood, and death. Opening her eyes she saw sesshomaru before her, crumpled, broken, and dead.

* * *

><p><em>So this is the second chapter to my first ever story! How am I doing so far? All the Japanese words I am using I am looking them up on goggle so of I have anything incorrect spelling or grammar wise please let me know so I don't continue to make a fool of myself. I am open to suggestion and constructive criticism I actually encourage both in hopes to improve my writing skills. Thank you for reading and please let me know if you like it or not. Thank you.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

She was in shock; her mind froze at this terrible sight. In a trance she felt her hands and power work on instinct. She turned him over on his back and tried to straighten him out as well as she could within the restricted space but managed a tight fit of him laying completely down face up. His body was in full rigamortis telling her he had been dead since this mourning. Hoping and praying this would work, she put one hand on his forehead and one the horrible chest wound. She felt the white hot power from with surface and flow through her hands into him. He started to glow the deep violet color of her energy, she saw all the minor cuts close and heal before her eyes. She could sense the broken bones and internal injuries heal as well. Everything thing was healing from minor to major in the process she could feel his aura pulsing now. She put more power into it, forcing more energy out trying to call to his sprite to return. His light electric blue energy was starting to crackle and swirl with her energy. The air in the tight space was alive and energized with the forces at work. Finally his eyes opened! Bright blood red and unseeing but he took his first breath of air in hours. His back arched as his soul completely returned to his body. She recalled her energy, his aura growing stronger as she did so. The air started to calm and sesshomaru lay there asleep, completely revived and healed. Kagome near complete exhaustion propped him up against the wall of the well in a more comfortable sitting position. Her body was throbbing terribly so she didn't think she could manage to get them both out of the well, so they would have to stay the night there. She placed a barrier above them so that they would be protected. With her last ounce of energy she leaned in and kissed sesshomaru right on his crescent moon marked forehead. She scooted away and sat against the well's wall across from sesshomaru. Moonlight fell down into the well, shining on sesshomaru. She smiled before closing her eyes. Sleep took her instantly and she was dead to the world.

He felt the sun's warmth on his face, and his eyes opened. He gasped at the miracle before him, kagome. Though this was not the kagome he remembered. This beautiful being had beautiful long onyx black hair that if she were standing up would no doubt fall to mid thigh, light iliac colored and with small pink stone through the swirling, tribal markings wrapped around her pale ivory arms, and across her check bones. Her elfin pointed ears. Glittering pink stones were across the outer edges of her eyes, and above her eyebrows. And coming down from her hair he saw two long silver and violet feathers (one on each side of her neck) that came down right above her breasts. Though he wouldn't be so sure it was her if not for the indecent clothing she wore from her time. But no less of his disapproval he did appreciate there hints at her naked beauty. He felt the powerful barrier from above and tore his eyes away from her as he took in their surroundings, then last night came back to him. He remembered his group coming under attack as he tried summoning kagome. He remembered being killed as he was invoking the dormant powers of the well. Dawning realization took him into shock, he had died! So did that make him a ghost? '_Impossible, demons cannot become ghosts and my spirit was trapped within the well's vortex during my attempt to summon her…she revived me!' _his eyes instantly snapped back to kagome, '_what has she become?'_

"Kagome" his icy deep baritone came out slightly horse. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal her deep chocolate brown eyes. The sight was abosolutely breath taking... alert went through her and she looked at seshomarue meeting his gaze. She thanked the gods for his life and thanked Midoriko for giving her the power to save him.

"How do you feel?" she asked

"Considerably better then the previous night, you have my gratitude and I in your debt"

A light blush came across her cheek "you don't owe me anything, you would of done the same for me" kagome replied

"Remove the barrier and I can take us to my Shiro" it wasn't really a demand but she obeyed none the less, standing up and waving a hand removing the barrier. His calculation about where her hair would fall were correct along with noticing the markings on her arms were around her waist, he also noticed the kanji for courage and honor were written on her hips, but in black. A strange shiny piece of metal went through her navel. He stood and wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped up to the top of the well with kagome in tow. "You should have given me a heads up! My bag is down there" and she pointed to the bottom of the well to enforce her complaint. He inwardly sighed and jumped down and grabbed the messenger bag and return to the top.

"Stand closer to my person" he told her. She nodded her head and closed the foot distance. She felt his energy crackle underneath her feet as the cloud was formed and lifted them up into the air. Just as they cleared the tree tops arrows flew at them, some plain arrows others aflame, she raised a hand and a barrier bubble surrounded them. As her arm outstretched she saw the marking on her arms and had two blink several times before accepting they were really there. Sesshomaru watched the confusion hand awe on her face as she inspected her arms. "What are you?" he asked but suspecting that she didn't even know

"I'm not sure but she called me a…..tenshi bushi of the shikon no tama"

"Who called you this?"

"Midoriko"

"I am unfamiliar with that term, and there isn't much in this world that I am unfamiliar with"

She nodded and they fell in silence for a while. Kagome watched the clouds fly by.

"You said a new evil threatened this world, what do you mean by that?

"This late summer a human witch rose to power by capturing other beings power some how, her targets are powerful and strong. She has taken the lives of the lords of the southern lands, the eastern lands, and northern lands. Her sights now have fallen on me. She has already failed one on one combat against me so she has called upon the panther tribe from across the ocean far west; you remember them do you not? "-

kagome nodded" yes they captured me and resurrected their master with the jewel shards, you killed their master and they returned to their home"

-"in a world where that jewel existed yes, but you wished away the jewel's existence they never resurrected him. But they still held their grudge so when this witch, who goes by the name Ano, went to them asking for their aid in defeating me, they declared war. Last night I came to you because I have reason to believe the witch is trapping power into a cursed jewel, I reason this based on what witnesses have told me and what spies have reported. Right now the war is stagmint due to the fact that the witch is giving them power, but if we kill the witch the panthers will lose the extra power and there fore be defeated. "

"Okay, but were you not defeated last night tho?"

"Yes, but from a third party unbiased. When I was invoking the power of the well, I was astroprojecting into the future to summon you, I was defenseless. I had brought a party of my top solders, they obviously were defeated. That territory is being protected by a powerful demon slayer tribe"

"Was sango there?"

"No, sango's tribe is much further north"

"Can we go see her, maybe she will help us"

"Kagome, sango does not have any memory of you, she has never met you, none of your companions know anything of that life, you only remember because you made the wish"

"But you know me!"

"I am a powerful demon, my mind is protected by the powers of the shikon no tama"

"Do all demons remember?"

"Not all, lesser demons do not but powerful one such as myself"

"Can you tell me what happened to everybody? What happened to inuyasha and miroku?"

"Another time, we have arrived" they started to descend to the ground, sesshomaru's Shiro was a beautiful, the gardens were amazing.

"Sesshomaru one more thing before we land?"

"Mmm"

"Did you miss me?"

He took one of her hands and raised it to lips. He held the eye contact as he gave a chaste kiss. Shock, took kagome, he had always flirted in a subtle way but he was never this direct before!

"Would a bird miss the open skies?"

Thanks for the encouragement and comments everybody! I will try to get at least a chapter up twice a week but it mostly depends on my free time and writers block lol.

Till next time I hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 4 revised

She felt the ground beneath her feet and upon their arrival the figures walked toward them. The figure that led the other two. He was dressed in black shinobi shozoku, his hood was down. His profile was strong like seshomaru's but a little bit more at ease in a way. He was pale, and had deep black eyes, like black holes, they sucked the light into and would never let it go. He had strange marking on his left check that looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place them anywhere. His hair was black as well, but it was all gathered at the nape of his neck and tucked way into his uniform so she couldn't tell its length. It was needless to say he was a demon of some sorts. But she couldn't feel his aura. The two behind him were as well dressed in shinobi shozoku, but theirs was deep blue. She could make out their features for their hoods being up except for the eyes, which were deep red.

The three bowed, the two behind the figure they followed stayed knelt to the ground, the first figure rose.

"His Imperial Majesty" he spoke, his voice was like silk. Kagome's eyebrows shot up at that.

"3 more battles have occurred today, no victor. They are trying a new strategy that is effectively taking down our numbers. –

While they did they formal, military talk, kagome went off into deep thought. _'"__Imperial __Majesty?__" __does __that __mean __sesshomaru __is __an __emperor? __He __isn__'__t __dressed __like __one; __I __thought __he __was __a __lord ! __Everything __is __so __different, __and __what __are __those __strange __markings __on __this __guy__'__s __face?__'_

-"and your betrothed lady chan-juan arrived to today with father lord ju-long. I have prepared rooms for them. "He had finished.

Kagome's mind was blank but jealousy and confusion did not wait to take hold. She held her tongue but shoot sesshomaru a dark look. He did not acknowledge her, infact it was as if she weren't even there!

"Kamenwati, have a room prepared for priestess kagome as well, then meet me in my study" sesshomaru said. He was well aware of kagome's negativity towards him, and she was within her rights. But he would explain and settle her mind to ease, truthfully he himself would rather hang before marrying chan-juan but the political mess that would cause… there was no way out of it. He had walked away form the four to his study, leaving kagome there with growing animosity, her cold gaze towards his back would have sent most men to their knees.

"Priestess, -

The man who had been talking to sesshomaru was now addressing her she turned to face him. He nodded his head "I am general Kamenwati, I will escort you to the dining hall for you to wait while arrangements for your room are made"

"I'm kagome"

He was taken back, at her introduction. Clearly familiar with court formalities, this just made her a bigger mystery. As he led her to the dining hall he took in her appearance, which was breath taking and far more beautiful then even chan-juan. He noted her feathers, the stones on her face, and the kanji on her hips, then noted the skimpiness of her clothes. She didn't give off a demonic aura but rather a powerful holy energy, just as similar in power and inhuman. '_this __is __a __very __strange __being __for __sesshomaru __to __have __in __company, __dressed __and __spoke __like __some __kind __of __whore, __yet __her __beauty __and __power __was __not __that __of __a __human. __Let __alone __of __a __whore. __And __the __jealousy __that __came __from __her __at __the __mention __of __sesshomaru-__sama__'__s __betrothed. __Who __and __what __was __she? __And __what __was __the __relationship __she __had __with __his __majesty_'

"Priestess may I inquire about your origins" Kamenwati asked

Kagome looked down for moment thinking about what exactly what she should say but deciding it was a long story for what he wanted to know she simply replied that she was from the future.

"It's a really long story though" she added afterwards to the shocked look on his face

"And your relationships with his majesty?" he had asked

"Me and sesshomaru are just friends"

Kamenwati stopped in his tracks mouth agape, '_not __only __did __she __just __referred __to __sesshomaru-sama __as __casual __friends, __but __on __a __first __name __basis __with __no __titles __or __prefixes! __Anybody __would__'__ve __lost __their __head__" _he regained his composure and continued walking. Kagome felt at all kinds of odds in this new environment and wanted nothing then to find sesshomaru and demand explanations then hide behind him so she didn't have to be so exposed to this scrutiny.

They arrived to the dining hall were he instructed a servant to attend to kagome and have a room prepared for her as well. He left her there and made his way to his majesty's study.

'_What __was __I __thinking __kissing __her __hand __like __that? __Of__course __she __would __have __read __in to __that __more __then __what __it __really __was-but __what __was __it __then? __When __the __jewel __existed __and __she __joined __my __party __to __gather __the __shards __and __find __naraku, __no __doubt __I __was __finding __my self __more __drawn __to __her __but __still __she __was __a __human! __But __did __that __matter. __Nothing __mattered __now, __he __was __to __marry __chan-juan __and __create __a __new __world__in __16__days. __The __marriage __would __fortify __a __great __ally, __bear __strong __heirs, __and __dawn __a __perfect __demon __era__'_

A knock tore sesshomaru out of his deep train of thought his "enter"

Kamenwati entered and bowed before he sat down in one of the chairs. This room was a very strange; the furniture was like nothing he had ever seen before. He had once made comment about the furniture and his majesty simply said they had come from far eastern lands, Europe, and gift from the family of his betrothed. They went over battle strategies and spoke of their loses and options for their moves. After they finished their meeting, Kamenwati hesitated before speaking. Sesshomaru as learned that the only time he had ever done this in the past was when he was nervous of the reactions to a bad idea,

"As a friend, may I inquire about the priestess kagome from earlier? Kamenwati asked hesitantly, not sure if he crossed a line yet

"The priestess is a powerful ally" sesshomaru stated but he knew that the shadow demon was not done yet.

"Forgive me, but I had spoken with her earlier and she is a creature at several odds as well as an unconventual choice for you to have in company based on past observations."

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment "make your point"

"What is she, and who is she to you?"

"A powerful ally" sesshomaru stood clearly demising Kamenwati. Kamenwati stood, bowed, and left. Kamenwati vowed he would unravel the priestess's mystery.

Kagome watched Kamenwati and the two silent (from what she could gather from their attire) ninjas fallow leaving her there with this very pretty servant. The servant had beautiful midnight blue hair; it was cropped short in a cute pixie cut. She had to be the first person kagome had seen so far with short hair. She also had pretty blue tinted skin and bright orange eyes, she was truly adorable.

"My lady, the kitchens are preparing for a feast tonight in celebration for his majesty's betrothed's arrival. I would not recommend a full meal so you would lose appetite"

A jealous twang pulled at her heart. "I don't eat much could I please just get some fruit, please if it wouldn't put you through to much trouble"

"Do not worry yourself my lady"

"Please, just call me kagome, what's your name?"

The poor servant girl didn't understand the girl's lack of etiquette but nodded and replied "Akari" be bowed and left to the kitchens to get the odd girl her fruit.

Kagome sighed and went to the table it sit, all she wanted to do was lay down, Akari had return with a bowl of strange deep red fruit and left. It was demon fruit, but luckily she knew the trick for making it edible for her one such as herself.

-'_**"**__**what **__**is **__**this **__**sesshomaru?**__** "**__**She **__**asked **__**in **__**slight **__**disgust**_

"_**Demon**__**'**__**s **__**fruit, **__**purify **__**the **__**demonic **__**aura **__**and **__**it **__**will **__**be **__**edible **__**for **__**you**__**"**_

"_**Umm **__**okay**__**" **__**she **__**did **__**as **__**she **__**was **__**told **__**and **__**to **__**her **__**surprise **__**it **__**was **__**sinfully **__**delicious**__** "**__**thank **__**you**__**"**_

_**A **__**nod **__**was **__**her **__**response.**__** '**__**-**_

Kagome sighed at the fuzzy memory; she purified the fruit and ate it. Like the fruit sesshomaru had given her it was sinfully good. And some how she suddenly just wanted to cry, luckily Akari came and informed her that her room was ready and just in time for her to be able to get ready for the feast.

4th chapter, everybody! Tho this one was a little tough, I'm not sure if google let me down but if you guys notice anything off please let me know so I can fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

i'm really sorry about the last chapter having some problems with the italics running together like at and i hope it doesn't happen again. ! i was going to put in some battle scenes in this chapter but i decided to leave a little cliffhanger...muwhahahahahahahaha. hope you enjoy :D oh and thank you guys for the help and conversation! i'm still figuring out the website so if i haven't replied to a comment its cause i have figured out how yet lol

* * *

><p>The floors were deep brown, almost black, and it gave great contrast to the white walls. In the center of the room was her bed, it was a white traditional futon, the wooden platform matched the floors and the as did the trim of the room. Beautiful white furs and silks adorned the massive bed. She looked to the small table that were around the room, and on the black tables were whit candles sending the soft light thought the room. Two shoji screens led out of the room. Kagome went to one and opened it to reveal a room that seemed like a dressing room of sorts, there were several tiny boxes and one the other side of the room was a full sized mirror were she caught her own reflection and gasped. Going closer to the mirror she took in all the changes Midoriko had made. Touching her face lightly and surprised by the jewels and swirling marks. She looked beautiful. Tho she didn't like the feathers, she tried to rip one off and she fell to the floor in great pain, Akari rushed to her side<p>

"Lady Kagome!"

Kagome gasped and slowly sat up the throbbing slowly eased but the threat of a headache seemed inevitable. She looked into Akari's worried faced and smile "guess the feathers aren't going anywhere"

"Lets just get you ready, were is your kimono?"

"I don't have one"

Horror graced the lovely demoness's face at that "but my lady how will you be able to attend the feast?"

"I'm not going" kagome said. She didn't even remember getting an invite. When she was packing for the feudal era she expected battles, wounded, and lots of walking. Not a dinner party or any of this.

"But you are a guest of his majesty you have to go! It would be very disrespectful!"

"I doubt he would care, Akari. Besides there is little I can do I don't have a kimono"

After being assured and reassured over and over, despite her protest kagome finally got Akari to leave and let her just stay in her room. Kagome was lying on her bed with her mind blank, just enjoying the simple pleasure of the bed. Atleast till a knock came from her door. She ignored it hoping who ever it was would just go away, but it didn't. She got up and went to answer the door. Standing there, she almost didn't recognize him, was Kamenwati. He wore a black kimono that was very similar to sesshomaru's minus the armor and the poofy pants. The obi was red. His hair was shoulder length she noted to. His hair being down softened his features. But she still couldn't place the strange markings on his face. He held a long box that was 4 inches thick. He handed her the box with a smirk.

"Poor little servant confided that a certain priestess was going to skip out on his majesty's feast"

Kagome groaned "I really don't want to go, you see I'm really tired and I just don't thin I am up to it"

"The proper response to a gift his thank you"

She blushed and thanked him

"You can show your thanks by attending with me, I'll be back to escort you." He winked and walked down the hall. Akira popped out of nowhere with a big grin on her face, "we don't have much time, lets finally get you ready"

They went into the dressing room and opened the box and gasped at the beautiful kimono. Akari was very helpful in getting kagome dressed (though thrown of at the strange under garments kagome wore and then insisted she kept on) and just as quick at tying the elaborate obi. She insisted that she did kagome's hair but kagome wanted to do that herself. She twisted her hair into a beautiful French twist leaving a few strands of her bangs down. She also pulled out of her pant's pocket a pair of dangly diamond earrings. She did her own make up as well, not wanting the traditional painted face. She lightly applied some eyeliner and massacre, and finished it off with her scarlet red lipstick.

She stood back from the mirror and admired the kimono, it was powder blue with white sakura blossoms, the trimming of the kimono was bright cobalt blue and so was the obi. It was a very pretty kimono. She turned to Akari "do I look alright"

Akari was amazed at the priestess's beauty, "you are a very lovely, and who knows you might even catch his majesty's eye!"

"I don't think sesshomaru is like that" kagome said, in the time she new him she remembered trying to be a little more dressy but he seemed not to care. They walked to the next room to wait for Kamenwati. Kagome asked once again if she looked alright and to double check if her make-up was even.

"You look fine, perfect even"- she sighed and to herself she softly said-"what a pity"

Kagome wasn't sure if she heard right it was so soft but suspicion and animosity filled her chest as if somebody was pouring cement in her gut. "You know I forgot something" kagome said and went back into the dressing room. Akari stood there a little down, no body in her whole life was as kind to her as kagome, not once did she demand, act better then her, she never threatened or bullied. In the short amount of time Akari thought very fondly of the odd priestess. Akari sighed once more. A knock came from the door and kagome flew out of the other room.

"What did you forget lady kagome?" Akari asked

"A light spritz of my perfume" kagome said out loud but she thought to her self '_and a little trick ups my sleeve'_

Kagome opened the door and once again the stood Kamenwati.

When he saw her shock rocked through the mighty shadow demon, there stood this celestial being and she was going to be going to the feast with him! He vowed that this lady kagome would be his.

"You're a vision" was all he managed to get out. Kagome blushed deeply. '_He is so yummy'_

Kamenwati held out the crook of his arm and suddenly kagome looked nervous. "I won't bite" he flashed a crooked grin with one of his canine teeth peeking over his bottom lip. Leaving the rest of the cliché line up to her. She mentally shook herself (and picked her jaw up from the ground). She wrapped her arm around his as lightly as she could and hoped he wouldn't notice. They walked to the party and her nerves where getting to her. Not only did she have a bad feeling but she was terrified she would make a fool of herself. Kamenwati led her around another corner and she was faced with the familiar double doors of the dining room, and suddenly at the last minute it clicked. _'I can do this, I've been to stuffy formal parties with my co-workers, and I can do this. Before I was this weird priestess I was kagome Higurashi! Voted one of Japan's top 10 surgeons. I graduated at the top of all my classes! I have a black belt in several martial arts, hell I even met the American chuck Norris and got his autograph. Some of my best friends are supermodels and I can do this!'_

She was brought out of her silent pep talk by Kamenwati opening the door. She stood up a little more straight and proud. Kamenwati was amazed at the sudden change of attitude.

They walked in and the dining room was completely transformed from when she was there mere hours ago. There were several medium sized round tables with several beautiful and exotic looking dishes upon them. And tons of demons and demoness's through out the room. When they walked into the room it was filled with conversation and chatter but when the room seen kagome it was like an invisible giant hand turned the volume down from 10 to 3. She felt so many eyes on her she almost turned and ran out but she silently reminded her self of her small pep talk and kept her head held high. Kamenwati was proud of her and proud that he was there with the woman everyone was admiring. He led her to the biggest table in the center of the room. It was on a platform and people were already seated there. Kamenwati pulled out her chair and she blushed once again, thanked him, and sat down. Her attention was instantly caught by another couple who sat down. Next to her sat a young man with long mid back silver hair, and pointy dog ears on top of his head,

"Inuyasha!" kagome was happy to see her dear best friend and relieved for a familiar face.

Inuyasha looked over at her and he was puzzled _'this girl, how does she know me? Why is she familiar, have I met her before?' _"I'm sorry, but your name is…"

Kagome's heart was a little crestfallen; of course he didn't know who she was. Sesshomaru had told her but it was funny how different it feels from being told something, then experiencing it for your self. "Sorry, my name is kagome Higurashi; we met once a long time ago"

"Oh, well nice to make your reaquintence"

Kagome couldn't believe how different he was, the inuyasha was NOT proper or refined in any way shape or form, but this inuyasha was …so formal. What she wouldn't give to her him huff "feh" just so she would know it was really him. Another question took her mind what was he doing here? I thought he and sesshomaru hated each other, with or without the jewel.

"Is something troubling you?" Kamenwati asked

"No I'm fine"

She sat there and listened to bits and pieces of everybody's conversation.

"Kagome, tell me about your home lands" Kamenwati broke the ice. They talked about her homelands, and her career. He didn't talk much about himself except that he was a dimensional shadow demon. He elaborated that he was from that he was from a different dimension, and that his powers were shadow by nature. He was highly skilled in ninjitsu

Though just as she was explaining what a surgeon was, a dong silenced the whole room. "Presenting his majesty sesshomaru-sama and his betrothed chan-juan Sama" kagome gasped at the sight of sesshomaru. He wore an inverted version of his usual kimono but a higher quality. Instead of white it was black, with the same red trim. His obi was black as well, trimmed with red as well. He was beyond gorgeous, he was truly godlike, and he was walking next to his fiancé. Chan-juan was beautiful, she had long jade green hair, her eyes were bright yellow, and she didn't have any demonic marking that she could see. She wore a beautiful kimono of gold and green. Everyone stood and bowed as they made their way to the table, kagome realized that she was sitting at. Kagome felt as if they were taking forever and bowing like this was killing her back. After what seemed like hours they finally sat down and so did the rest of the room. Kagome forcibly re continued her conversation with Kamenwati, while sneaking peeks at sesshomaru and chan-juan. He seemed cold and stoatic and did not look over at her once. Chan-juan seemed quite and subdued.

After 15 minutes sesshomaru stood, another dong rang through out the room. Once again silencing all conversation.

"I address my court and guests that I announce that on the silver full moon as well being my wedding that this sesshomaru will create a new world exsisting outside this mortal plain. The rise of man is upon this world and the era of demons is waning. It is the natural course through out time. I will take my court to a new and higher plain and I give my guests here tonight invitation to fallow or least you dwell in a word were humans are in power of" sesshomaru sat down, and conversation doubled except at there table. It was if nobody at there table were surprised or confused. Except kagome was floored, maybe she could get Kamenwati to explain.

Kagome was intrigued by the strange meals on the table but decided to stick with the fruit. She was on her fifth piece when what she expected from the feudal era came crashing the party. Battle, and wounded.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat demons poured in from the kitchens, and the two main exist. Many of the guests had coward and did there best to try and get away but many guest stood up against the cat demons ready to fight. 5 figures walked in from the main entrance. Toran, Karan, Shuran, Shunran, and women kagome had never seen before must have been Ano. Ano was completely naked! Black beads were wrapped around her waist, wrists, torso, and neck. She had long black hair that fell to her ankles and her eye was a murky green. A reddish brown x was on her forehead. As well as ALL of the cat demons.

"Sorry to interrupt your party sesshomaru, but as you know, we are trying to have a war" Toran chuckled, and the fighting began. Nobody had brought weapons, except for kagome.

It was absolute chaos! Kagome twisted, turned, stabbed and kicked but it seemed like the cats were endless. Kamenwati was fighting Karan. He dodged all of her fire attacks a landed many of his own strange moves she had never seen before. Inuyasha was fighting Shunran, his blades of blood far more powerful then kagome had ever known. Kagome turned to find sesshomaru but when she turned around a wall of muscle and lightening was attacking her. She blocked too late and took the full hit to her chest. She cried out in pain, but to her surprise he was able to get back up from the ground.

"ha ha ha, I know you little priestess! Kagome"

Kagome got back up and twirled her sai daggers and took her fighting stance

"Then you remember that I can kick your ass! Shuran!"

She dodged and landed great kicks, she charged blades with her () and they sliced through his flesh. Shuran cried out in rage and pain. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer against his brute strength and she couldn't purify him for risk of missing. Kagome took another powerful blow to her side. She winced as the sound of crunching ribs told her she was running out of options. She was on the floor when she finally found sesshomaru. He was fighting Toran and Ano, an ice barrier was forming around them. Ana's beds were wrapped around sesshomaru. Their black color were glowing somehow, leeching sesshomaru's strength and power. Chan-juan was fighting lesser cat demons oblivious to sesshomaru's losing battle. Or avoiding?

Kagome looked up to see Shuran preparing a final and fatal blow. When she felt the jewels around her eyes burn that familiar white hot sting. She felt her body burn.

Kagome started to pulse out in powerful (). Her form turned white and her silhouette morphed and changed. When the white faded to pink then relieved kagome's new form. Her arms had long feathers almost like wings; her long black hair turned into deep magenta and more sliver and violet feathers, her face was sharper, almost cruel. Her hangs were more claws like with complete long talons. The rest of her form was hidden by the ruined kimono. Kagome opened her eyes and all were completely silver. She picked up her sai daggers and brought the two ending hilts together and they fused into a deep magenta and formed a double bladed weapon. She pointed it at Shuran and shot a violet beam of **Seinaru**** chikara** into his heart and obliviated him into dust. Everyone had stopped to watch in awe. When Shunran and Karan seen their brother die they both rushed to attack kagome. Kagome pointed her (**Seinaru**** chikara**) sword at Shuran killed her just like Shuran. Karan was within close enough range so when kagome finished off Shunran she swung her (**Seinaru**** chikara**) sword karan's neck decapitating the panther demoness. Toran and Ano were still busy with sesshomaru so they were not aware of the events happening outside of the ice. Walked towards the ice and through her (**Seinaru**** chikara**) sword into the ice. It cracked the ice and shattered the barrier.

"Impossible!" Toran screamed. She looked around for the aid of her siblings but the fact the had just perished seconds ago dawned.

"Toran keep her busy I almost got him!" Ano whispered

Kagome's silver eyes pulsed. Toran and kagome fought and dodged till kagome was behind Toran. With one hand she exposed Toran's neck with the other she brought the blade of her (**Seinaru**** chikara**) sword to Toran's icy flesh. All the while just the mere skin contact stung Toran. A powerful dark energy engulfed Toran at the last minute and teleported her to the main entrance of the dining hall next to Ano.

"Next time sesshomaru, I will possess your essence as well as your priestess" Ano whispered and all the cat demons vanished in black smoke. Kagome looked over at sesshomaru, silver light gathered to him as his strength returned. He stood and faced kagome, eyes widened at her transformation. Kagome closed her eyes and dropped her **Seinaru**** chikara ** sword. As it hit the floor with a clatter it separated back into to her two (sai daggers) . Her form pulsed a deep violet and she returned to her self. Her legs failed underneath her and the collapsed but sesshomaru within a blink of an eye was there to catch her before she touched the ground. He gently laid her down to look over her for wounds and saw that any she had sustained were already healing rapidly. Strips of cloth that once was her kimono desperately clung to her body. They barely hid her breasts and lady area. He took off his outer robe of his kimono and wrapped it around and picked her up bridal style. And walked out of the dining hall, not even sparing a glance to chan-juan.

He held her in his arms as they laid in his huge futon. Taking in her sweet scent and warmth. This powerful woman saved his life tonight. This fragile woman had a hold on his heart in a way no other could have imagined possible. Her beauty earlier that evening eclipsed all in the room, as well as her strength. Chan-Juan's neglect to aid him could give him reason to cancel the betrothal all together and he could take kagome as his rightful bride, but he would have to prove that chan-juan deliberately neglected to aid him. And that would be very tricky, but a shot none the least. He played idly with kagome's hair lost in a sea of thoughts.

Okay sorry it took so long to update I've been having issues with my computer and sorry the chapter is really short a lots has been going on, hope you guys like it! And happy holidays


	7. Chapter 7

The moon was full and its silver glow covered the gardens. The flowers still bloomed despite the sun's absence. Two figures stood in the gardens, tension dripping from the air like acid. Ju-long stood with his back to chan-juan. His long green hair blowing in the wind. He was still dressed from the party.

"Chan-juan, do you remember what the seer said before we left china? She said the age of the demon is at the doorsteps of its end. The dawn of human men is at its rise. Our only sure survival lay in the hands of a great beauty and a powerful being for they ensure the passage into a new dawn. " – " and only a handful of days later we wear in the company of the most powerful demon ever to walk this world asking for your hand! My dear chan-juan never had I even dream of this great fortune for our family and for you, and it only got better when sesshomaru-sama announced his plans for a new world! And it would seem to me that the great beauty would naturally be you and that sesshomaru would obviously be the powerful being. And that the two of you would be the saviors of the demonic race. How proud, I was to be for father! How grateful I was to be in the sesshomaru's good graces as an ally and family! And then that unexpected battle were his own fiancé, neglected to help him! "Ju-long turned around and backhanded his own daughter. A sickening crunch announced her broken jaw. Chan-juan cried out and fell to the ground. "Do you not realize this could ruin everything? That your value to him was just outshined by a freak of a priestess!"

"Forgive me father" chan-juan sobbed

"Now I must ask why, my daughter, why would you risk such a good opportunity?"

"I don't want to marry him father! I do not love him, he doesn't love me either"

"What does love have to do with this? If you want love so much then find a way to love your pending husband!"

"But father why we can't just cancel! Please father I'm sure he will still take us with him!"

"Nay, if we cancel he can surly call war against us and he if he didn't why would you wish us to live under his rule instead alongside him! Because you don't love him! Need I remind you of your health? You don't have much longer before…this conversation is over. If you blow this I will ensure your demise and suffering"

He left her alone in the gardens weeping and cradling her jaw.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to meet sesshomaru's golden stare. His eyes were glazed as if he was a little boy staring at sweets his mother told him not to touch. He raised a hand to stroke her face and kagome gasped slightly. "What happened?" kagome asked

"You saved the day"

"I meant what happened to all of my friends. Why is inuyasha here? I thought you despised him?

When you wished the jewel away it was as if everything was reset, the past and the present. I found myself here, and after a few days of adjusting to the changes around me I went out in search of the packs new lives. I found inuyasha as a savage beast, I took him to our fathers grave and bestowed the tensega to him and trained him. Gave him a place here at my court. Then I went in search of the rin and found her in a happy life, a wife to an inn keeper with three children. I left her be. After which I went in search of the demon slayer, sango, she had perished in battle. The monk miroku lived in a temple alone. The kitsune was raised by his father the two of them reside one my lands."

Kagome's heart weighed under the guilt. She softly cried for sango and the others. It could have been worst but knowing what was supposed to happen and knowing what has…..

"How do I fix this sesshomaru?"

"I haven't the answer but I know you will find a way"

He leaned in to kiss her but at the last minute she shoved him away.

He blinked in surprise but then the dark look she was giving him he understood what was getting ready to come.

"How dare you try to kiss me? What about your fiancé! When were you going to tell me about that?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, what was he thinking and she was right.

Before this war I had found a ancient book with the help of Kamenwati, it is a book of ancient magick, magick that is the foundation of all that is and ever will be, I spent many years deciphering it and found a spell that I can create a completely new dimension, one of the requirements for this spell is another extremely powerful being, and I must have a shared power to. So I sought out a powerful being to mate, for the mating bond melds two beings power. That bond would allow a shared power to create a new world. You must understand I did not expect to ever see you again. But when the information an evil jewel came to my attention I found a way to contact you. "

"So what happens after I purify this new evil jewel? What if I can't get back home! Why did you even bother to flirt with me at all! She climbed out of the huge futon and tore of his robe. She was so angry she didn't care that she stood there naked as the day she was born. She through his robe at him and walked towards the door. Not wanting anything to do with him at all. She opened the door to reveal inuyasha and Kamenwati who were getting ready to knock on the door stood. After taking in her state their faces churned into deep red and filled with lust. She shoved past them in the direction of her room. The air crackling with her anger and energy


End file.
